I Can Make the Journey
by Toaster Squirtle
Summary: WARNING CONTAINS UNCANNON CONTENT: Follow along in the journey of Abri; a girl from Accumula Town, trying to make her town, and mostly abandoned family proud by becoming Accumula Town's first champion of the Ventress Confrence. Also follow London; a Team Plasma elite grunt trying to make his way to the top, stop his cousin Abri, and try to avoid a boy messing with his heart.
1. London's Prolouge

"Now London, this is an important responsibility and I want you to promise to take care of these..." a sigh left Sawn's lips and he rubbed the black, newly growing stubble on his face. Then he picked up an egg. He knew his wife barely approved of this, but he was going through with it anyway. Sawn held the egg - in an incubator of course - in his hands with care, the egg was labeled. The egg, with soft specks all about it had a label on its container that was tapped to it that said: London.

In Sawn's family, tradition was strong. Generation after generation, every single one of them were given an egg to hatch years before their journey, which usually started at thirteen. Now, it was his turn to pass down the Logans family tradition to his niece and nephew, since he didn't have any children of his own. The two kids sitting on their knees on the floor in front of him with their eyes anxiously on the egg in his uncle hand lived with him and his wife Delilah of course. London was Delilah's nephew, and Abri was Sawn's niece. The two acted more as parents then guardians for the children. They lived in a small house in Accumula Town, it was perfect for a family of four. They all loved it there despite that Sawn worked in Nuvema town as a scientist.

London held his hands out for the egg, "Yes Londo - I get it. Now give me the egg, I can't wait any longer!" He was a jumpy, reckless child, who had a bad, very much bad attitude. He also resembled his aunt's features a lot, considering his mother and aunt Delilah were twins with some very dominate jeans. He had dark brown - almost chocolate skin, and even darker natural hair. It was black, until very recently, when he bleached it all the way to blonde. His eyes, those he got from both his mother, and father. Though he knew that he never has - or will meet his father, he knew he had the same wondering eyes. The blue shade in them came from both parents. He was nine at the time. His step-cousin was six at this moment in time. London jumped up in down, wanting his egg so bad.

Sawn smiled at the two, they reminded him of his brother (Abri's father, Joseph), and himself as children getting their eggs. "Okay, here you go..." Sawn said, handing London his egg. He immediately giggled like a school girl and hugged it. "You're going to be my best friend, y'know that?" He asked, pointing at his egg. Sawn chuckled, London more or less reminded him of his brother. He rubbed the stubble on his face, then looked at the boy and his egg. Smiling he patted his head, "only five years 'till you get one, Bri." He looked at the small four year old admiring London and hid egg. "Thank you! I promise you I'll take good care of it!" He set it down then hugged his uncle. Sawn patted his head, "Y'know, you have to take steps to hatch your egg. Start walking kiddo'." He turned his attention to the door, not sure how ready he was. London laughed, he was anxious to hatch his egg and ran outside in the same way. "I'll be back later!!" He yelled, running up to the door and almost tripping. One of his legs was a centimeter longer then the other, he tripped a lot for the reason, also blamed that on his incapability to ride a bike.

"Uncle Sawn already walked here from Nuvema Town, so this means it won't take as long to hatch these!" London said, holding up his egg to himself. London smiled brighter to it "That means you'll hatch sooner!" Talking to himself he said, "So let's get walking, or running? Ummmm... let's get moving, that might just be the thing- word I'm looking for. Also... when is Lila gonna' be back with Lillipup?" He held his egg out infront of him as he started marching. London kept his eyes on the egg, thinking it could hatch any second. He ignored the town around him as he kept marching. About an hour and a half later from marching and not paying attention, he bumped into another kid who ran off from his dad.

The boy was around London's nine year old height. He had long Christmas tree green hair that was kept in a ponytail down his neck and partially on his back. London looked up from his egg and to eye level with the boy, "Sorry about that." The boy nodded to him with a soft look across his features. He spoke both fast and quietly, "It's fine, don't worry about it much..." "Huh? Could ya' slow down a bit for me?" London asked, looking under his baseball cap to see his face. The boy looked back and sighed, he spoke much slower for London to hear this time. After hearing the sentence again London smiled, his blue eyes softening to the other boy, "I'm London, nice to meet ya'." The boy nodded, "Most people call me N," he tried speaking slower for the boy next to him. It didn't really work, London tried keeping up anyway. "Why do people call you N?" he asked, hugging his egg close. N chuckled, "Because it is much easier to say then Natural Harmonia Gropius.." "You what?" London said. N laughed again, "Exactly."

 ** _Years Later..._**

London had hatched that egg years ago, what he got out of it, was from sheer luck. He hatched a shiny pawniard, that as expected, was his new best friend.

He strapped his backpack onto himself tightly. He took a deep breath as he fluffed his hair up. The blonde had faded into the perfect roots. London looked at the mirror and smiled to himself, "You got this, London. Make aunt Lila proud for the first year." He talked to himself in the mirror. "Then you can go see Natural again..." his smile widened. Him and N were still best friends, they kept in touch a lot more then you'd expect. Just London had other feelings for his best friend, he had told him those feeling too. Just, he thought his affections were a joke and played it off like they were too. "Today you're a man London Logans." He laughed, walking out into the living room for the last time for the next year. A ten year old Abri ran up behind him, Shadow, the Deino she hatched trailed her every footstep. She then stood infront of him, hugging him tightly. "No matter how much we fight, I'm going to miss you..." she said. London chuckled lightly, "I'll miss you too, bri. It'll be weird not having my mortal enemy around for a year." She laughed lightly, the ten year old girl pulled away. "London Jessica Logans, you can't leave without giving your aunt a hug." His aunt Delilah called from the kitchen doorway. She was a nice lady. She was average height, had long, straight, black hair that she kept in a bun at the top of her head. She had the same natural features as London, the blue eyes, the chocolate skin, all of it. London's face reddened as he heard his awful middle name. "Delilah why...?" He asked. "I will say it again if you don't get over here and hug me goodbye." She said, placing a hand on her hip with a bag in her other hand. London sighed, walking over then lazily hugging her. Delilah smiled, hugging him tightly. "I don't want you to leave, but as they say, every boy leaves home someday..."

"I'll miss you the most," London said softly, then pulled himself out of the hug. His aunt handed him the bag, "Here's some berries off the tree in the back yard. I know Blade likes them." She smiled with a light chuckle. London took the bag and smiled, "Thanks, Lila." Then cleared his throat and stood up straight. Their family Herdier ran over to him, braking and sad to see him go. "Yeah I'll miss you too," he kneeled down, petting the Pokémon then standing up again. "I'm out of here now, I'll stop by to see Uncle Sawn on my way through the routes." London walked to the door and opened it, "Bye again aunty Lila, and Abri you loser." He teased his cousin, who stuck out her tongue in responce, then closed the door behind him. For the first time ever, London would be left alone in this world.

 ** _Yesterday..._**

London shifted his Team Plasma hat as he nodded to N who was on his line on his X-transeiver. "We'll meet up in Accumula Town after I get Abri started on her journey." He said, crossing his arms. "I promised my aunt I would a few months back, I swear to you I'll be at the Team Plasma rally." N nodded to his friend, "I'll see you then, London." The blonde nodded, then hung up the call. He was already back on route one, changing near a few trees out of his Team Plasma uniform and into normal clothing. That consisted of a white t-shirt, jeans, and a black blazer that he wore constantly. He fluffed up his hair as he walked back to his home in Accumula Town. In the past five years, London had completed his party with pokèmon he was in love with. His party consisted of obviously Blade, the first pokèmon he had, a Heatmor named Flame, a short tempered Sawk, and a Frillish that he named Filly. Those were the pokèmon that Team Plasma (other then N of course) knew about. The other two pokèmon that completed London's party were Rocket, a Krokorok and his special little gotlett Rocky. London walked casually, like he's been a trainer for five years (and has), not a single person suspected him to be on Team Plasma.

He stepped foot into town, a nostalgic feeling crept up his back as he looked around the place he was born and raised. It was as if tiny memories of him pushing baby Abri in a stroller around re-enacted as he stepped into the music filled air. The piano strung, and the drums pounded. Yeah, this was definitely home.

 ** _Hours Later..._**

"Abri go to sleep." London grumbled, now being home for the night, he had plans for tomorrow and couldn't talk about them with Abri awake and fascinated with his adventures, and ice cream in her arms. Abri groaned, "London, I can't sleep! C'mon one more story!" The younger cousin ate another spoonful of ice cream as she begged her older cousin. Their aunt and uncle were asleep at the moment, they had plans for the next morining. London glared at her with eyes that could cut diamonds, snatching the bowl of ice cream out of her grasp he flicked her forehead. Then took her spoon from her grasp and put it in his mouth. "Not in Arceus' name will I let you stay up if you're traveling with me. You can hear another freakin' story later. You will do nothing but complain tomorrow when I rip you out of bed to get going, now go the hell to sleep." He pointed towards the direction to her room with a small lisp thanks to the spoon in his mouth. Abri rolled her pale green eyes then stood up. "Fine. Goodnight Mom," she said with the smallest hint of sass. She was only ever sassy with London. "Yeah go to bed." London said with just as much attitude. For being twenty one, he sure acted seventeen. Abri rolled her eyes and walked to her room, probably off to sleep.


	2. Abri's Prolouge

"Aunt Lila? Are you sure there isn't a single champion from Accumula Town?" Abri sat down on the floor criss cross looking up at her aunt as she painted her uncle Sawn's pokeballs for his Reuniclus while he was out showing London how to heal his own pokemon. She was four at the time, not yet even close to getting a pokemon of her own.

Delilah gave a soft nod, looking down at the little girl, "Mhm, sad isn't it?"

"Sure is, Lila," The hyper four year old said, climbing onto the couch and sitting next to the woman. She smiled brightly, placing her hands in her pockets of her overalls, but jutted them out in a heroic pose, "But that's why I want to be Accumula Town's first champion!"

Delilah gave a small laugh, patting the little girl's head, "Your uncle and I will always be there routing for you.." The woman then pinched the little girl's pale sensitive cheeks softly, "Our little champion."

Abri giggled quietly, pushing her hands away and smiling more. She was a happy four year old, especially around her family. She was Sawn's niece, and much like London, would possibly never meet her parents. The two children were complete opposites. Abri had a very positive attitude, outlook on situations, was very optimistic and was a good child. She had natrual auburn hair that was kept up neatly - much like the pigtails she wore today - and the palest of green eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. She wore big navy blue round glasses, since she's not old enough for contacts yet and overalls that she picked out (with Delilah's help). The small auburnette leaned against Delilah's shoulder lazily, yawning cutely. "Aunt Lila?" She asked, looking at the pokeball her aunt was painting.

"Yes, Bri?" her aunt replied.

"Can you sing me to sleep?"

 ** _About five years later..._**

Abri ran down the hall, hearing the door to the house open, "London! Uncle Sawn's home!" She called out throughout the small one story house. Today, Sawn promised Abri an egg, her very own to love and raise, so natrually, she was super excited.

Fourteen year old London and four year old Blade, walked out of London's room, "Abri shut up you'll wake the freakin' Yamask! Or worse, the Cofagrigus-- Cofagrigi? Oh what does it matter, shut up!"

Abri frowned passing his room, her brows furrowed in an upset stance, as she walked back to the kitchen.

Delilah had heard everything, "London Logans apologize before I ground you!"

"So-oo-ooorry," He sung, closing his door as him and the pokemon walked out into the kitchen.

Abri puffed out her cheeks, walking to the door and pulling it open right before Sawn walked in. A bright smile replaced her other expression, hugging him tightly. "Welcome home!" she giggled.

Sawn smiled softly, reaching his mid-late thirties already was doing a toll on him, "Thank you, Abri." He leaned down, kissing her forehead.

Once Abri pulled herself off her uncle, he pulled his backpack over his shoulder, and set it down gently. "I got a surprise for you once I get back." He pat her head, making his way to the kitchen. He gave a nod to London, "Hey, bud. How you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine, Blade's doing well too," London lifted up Blade into his arms to show him.

"Healthy I see, keep up the good work. Your journey is in about a year and a half, right?" He said, walking into the kitchen. That had to stop and make London think for a moment, then rushing outside to go battle on route two while Sawn greeted his wife.

Abri stared at the bag anxiously, one of two things was bound to happen, either Reuniclus was going to pop out, or her egg was in there. "I really, really want to see what's in it..." she said, looking to the family herdier that laid on the ground next to her. Today ment a lot to her, so did seeing her first partner. She'd love it even if it was a Trubish, but not a joltik. Those horrified her.

"Okay, Abri are you ready for this?" Her uncle asked, wiping his hands against one another and grabbing his backpack. A small pew came out.

"Did you hatch it?" Abri said, a bit upset she couldn't do it herself.

"No, no." Her uncle laughed, "It's Renny, he can't stay away from the egg for his life," he said, opening it, then pulling his Reuniclus out of the bag that had the egg. "Pew!" He chimed, hugging the incubator. "C'mon ren, that's Abri's egg. Not yours," the scientist said, taking the incubator and handing it to Abri. "I got it off victory road, so, there's your hint to what it is, sweetheart."

Abri almost squealed, taking the egg and holding it close, "Eeeeep!" She smiled, resting her cheek against it, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah now remember-" Sawn began, cut off by the sound of a slamming door in the house. Abri had already ran off to start hatching her egg.

As the scientist shook his head and talked to his wife about his work day and other such things, Abri kept walking. Usually she had her best friend Taylor around, but she had recently moved to Castellia City when her dad got a new job there. As of right now, Abri was alone, with only her egg and her thoughts. She looked around her town, glancing at route two that lied directly north of where she stood.

"What if I just took one step onto the path?" She asked to no one particular. "Just... one..." she said quietly, not one to break rules, but one to seek adventure out when it called to her. Taking a deep breath she stepped onto the first track of route two. Footprints followed along every path, ones of humans, pokèmon, and some new tracks of some hoofs that weren't like the rest. She looked down at them, "What the...?" the small auburnette started following the tracks, until they took her off the path of route two and into the woods. The trees caved around the girl and her egg as a small neigh could be heard, followed by a small zap. Abri ventured further until the zap was loud enough to finally find where it was from. A small, shiny, Blitzle stood in the middle of the forest, confused. Abri gasped, "It's so cute.." she set her egg down softly, then took a step forward, "But... what is it doing on Route 2?" The Blitzle cowered in fear from seeing her, but didn't run. Not yet. "It's okay..." she said, shaking her head from her questions, then, looking to it. The Pokémon neighed quietly, looking back at Abri with wide eyes. Once she identified the girl as not being a threat, the Pokémon walked towards her, examining the small nine year old girl and then licking her face. A small electric shock went through her body, like static almost as she giggled. "You're a cute Blitzle," Abri said petting her lightly, "I want to call you Bolt. Is that okay?" The Blitzle nodded in response as Abri giggled again. "Awesome, can I take you home with me..?" Once again, the Blitzle nodded.

 ** _Some time later..._**

Abri and the shiny Blitzle, Bolt she'd found the two years previous walked around town. Bolt had Abri's egg on her back, being as careful as possible as to not harm it. They walked to the edge of Accumula Town, then half way to the center when, crack! Abri turned around quickly, "What happened?" Bolt turned just as fast as Abri did, though only turning her head. The egg had a crack in it. Abri's eyes widened, then she squealed. "It's hatching!" She exclaimed, then picked up the egg, taking it out of the tiny incubator and then running home. Bolt ran after her. Once Abri got home she stood on the doorstep, waiting for the egg to crack again. She anxiously bit her twelve year old lip, this is what she had been waiting for the past two years since she got the egg. The egg shook once in her hands, getting a small crack in it. She set it on the ground, sitting infront of the egg. Bolt laid down next to her and watched.

"I wonder if I'll get a shiny like London did..." Abri pondered. The egg shook again, another much larger crack at the top appeared. The egg cracked again, then popped open. Pieces of the shell scattered the ground about them. A small Deino, that was very much smaller then the average Deino that hatched sat on the ground. Abri's eyes pale green widened, very large as she immediately picked up the dragon type and hugged it. "You're so cute! I love you so much already, you're like my own little baby." The Deino lightly licked her hand. "Dein..." he said cutely, followed by a small roar. Abri giggled, "I love you so much and you just hatched. I'll never let anything happen to you as long as I live..." she said. The baby pokémon nuzzled into her. Bolt licked Abri's arm, and she giggled, "You either Bolt.." then held up the baby pokémon to her. Bolt licked the pokémon, the newborn whined slightly, then got out of Abri's arms and hid in the shadow her body and Bolt's casted. "I think I'm going to name you Shadow.." Abri said, seeing his behavior. "How does that sound?" The deino roared cutely. Abri wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no, but assumed it was a yes, "Good, so now we have Shadow, and Bolt."

 ** _Yesterday..._**

Abri, Bolt and Shadow scurried around the house, getting all of the trainer's things. She was leaving the next day after all. Abri grabbed her backpack, it was big. She then started putting different items in it. She packed extra clothes, pajamas, a map of the Unova region filled with short cuts and special secrets that her uncle and dad found or made, Abri's father Joseph's old travel book, it had every secret to Unova and every guide she'd need out in this cruel world. Abri packed a few other things that aren't important right now, and her pokèdex, badge case, and TM/HM case. They were all hand decorated by Delilah for her, London got much the same treatment. The sixteen year old put everything in her backpack then Shadow ran over to her with a white stone in his mouth. For being blind, the Pokémon almost always knew where he was.

Abri turned to see the deino, then smiled taking the stone from him. "Can't forget this now, can we?" She giggled, then put it in her bag somewhere safe. Bolt neighed from just beyond the door frame before walking in Abri's room with two pokèballs in her mouth. One was Shadow's, the other her own ball. The auburnette stood over her bed, rearranging and double checking her bag. Bolt lightly bumped her head against her trainer for her attention. Abri turned, then stood in front of the Zebstrika. "Hey, what'cha got there?" She asked her pokemon and grabbed the pokèballs. "Thanks, Bolt," She a loving smile, and pet her mane gently, static electricity jumped from Bolt to Abri, the girl's hair sticking up a bit. The girl put the pokeballs in her backpack, pushing it aside and, then laid back on her bed.

"Ah," She sighed, then looked at the ceiling. Shadow climbed into bed on top of her, curling himself up into a comfortable ball. "Tomorrow we'll be leaving guys..." She said, looking at both of of her Pokemon as even Bolt laid on her bed with her and Shadow. "I'll be an official trainer tomorrow starting the second I step foot out of this house..." another sigh left her lips that curled into a smile, "I don't know what it'll turn out like yet, but... It'll be something, I can say that right now."

 ** _A few hours later..._**

Abri couldn't even get tired at this hour in the night, she was too hyper about starting her journey tomorrow that all she could do was pester London for tips and pointers. Oh and eat a lot of ice cream, which meant she wouldn't sleep that night. London had just taken her ice cream away and sent her to bed. "Fine, goodnight mom." Abri said sassily, walking to her room and laying down in bed with her Pokemon, she pulled a blanket over her and Shadow, Bolt laid on the floor, with a different one over her. Tomorrow, and the rest of the journey, was going to be eventful for sure.


	3. Accumula Town and Team Plasma

**_Chapter One;_**

She peaked at the clock besides her bed again, the digital clock next to her X-transceiver and two different pokèballs read: _5:47._ The font was just big enough for her to see it without her glasses, or contacts on as she still squinted to see it. " _Hhhhh.._ " She groaned quietly so she didn't wake up the sleeping pokèmon on her bed, "Turn seven already." Abri had been restless all night, the nerves inside her filled up to the brim about starting her journey today. She held Shadow tighter in her arms, closing her pale green eyes as she tried to go back to sleep for her remaining time period that she had left in her soft, memory foam bed. She let a nervous breath escape her lips as she shut her eyes tight to ensure she'd try falling asleep, which was not a problem normally. Anxiety filled her body as her mind began to race with thoughts of her journey that was to start in only a few hours.

In the next room over, small grunts could be heard. "Up..." London muttered, pushing his body up off the ground, "four hundred ninety nine..." His voice was deep and raspy as a cold sweat flowed down his face and body. His fan in the room pointed at him, turning every push up, or drop down about two degrees cooler. "Up..." he said again, pushing himself up from the ground and then smiling against the cool breeze of the fan in his face and blowing his hair back and small drops of sweat fled down his face as he got off the ground.The tall black slung a towel over his shoulder as he picked up a pair of freshly washed clothes off his dresser. "Jeeze.. three hours of work out for non traveling members must suck..." He chuckled quietly, walking into the bathroom on the left of the hall and opening the door. Looking at himself in the mirror he lightly rubbed his cheek, feeling his rough skin he shuddered lightly. "I need lotion.." he said as he turned the water to the shower on and then pealed his remaining clothing off before walking into the shower. As he soaked under the warm water, he reviewed his plans. Those plans consisted on how he was getting to the Team Plasma rally here in Accumula Town without Abri noticing him.

Several minutes later there was a knock on the hard wood bathroom door. "London hurry up I have to use the bathroom..." Abri whined from the other side, pushing up her big round navy glasses.

"Go away Abri," London said heartlessly to her, already being done, just he liked to mess with her.

"Please London?" The ginger asked him again, pulling at her auburn red hair. Shadow stood at her feet, the pokèmon have awoken when she did since the two were always together, from waking up, to going to bed.

"Why should I?" The older cousin smirked behind the door.

"Please!?" She begged more and more until London finished. As he opened the door he laughed at his cousin who was pacing back and fourth between her room and the end of the hall that connected both their rooms, their aunt and uncle's room and the bathroom Abri and London had to share. London pushed past her and Shadow and went to his room. Abri immediately went into the bathroom and Shadow stood by her room door. The girl walked back out not even a minute later, drying her hands on her pajama shorts. She walked back to her room, grabbing Shadow and then closing the door behind them. Bolt was already up and holding Abri's backpack in-between her teeth.

Almost an hour later Delilah and Sawn were setting the table for breakfast, or well the last breakfast with both thier 'kids' for a long time. Delilah wore a sad smile, happy for both her step niece and for blood nephew to be off in the world on their own in this magical world with their pokèmon. Though she was sad to see them go, especially London since she'd been taking care of him since he opened his eyes. This time she was more controlled with it, having seen him leave once before. She was going to miss Abri just as much, this being the first time the girl has ever ventured beyond route two. Though for Sawn, he was a wreck over both. Abri was his niece, and basically his child, not his brother's. The same went with London, he had been there since day one with Delilah for the boy. These were, in their eyes, their children, not Abri's deadbeat parent's, or London's dad who magically disappeared after his mom died in labor. Sawn looked up to his wife a small smirk on his face to brighten the mood, "Y'know, the good thing about this for us is alone time." He set the last knife down on the table.

Delilah stifled a laugh, "Shush you, maybe one of them'll back out."

"I doubt it, they both have points to prove in their eyes." He chuckled, helping with putting the plates of pancakes on the table.

There was a sudden crash as a loud yelp in pain came from the hall. Abri ran out of the hall, her childish self pointed into the hall, "Blade stabbed me!" She cried, having just finished getting dressed for today. She held out her finger, it had a small trail of blood dripping from it.

Delilah sighed, shaking her head. "You and London stop fighting or I'll make you." She said in a scary tone, glaring in that direction down the hall.

Abri nodded, grabbing a band-aid from a near by cabnit and putting it on, "sorry Lila..."

Delilah's tone changed quickly, "Good. Now go get him and bring him out to breakfast. I made y'all something warm since winter's still out and about." She gave a cheeky smile, followed by a hardy laugh that could make most smile.

Sawn shrugged, "I have a different surprise from my glory days over thirty years ago. You'll love it, what I got London is something he'll love." The man sat down at the table, Delilah sitting at the seat next to him. Abri giggled, nodding and walking back into the hall with a _floosh_ of her skirt.

London ran his hands through his hair, "Jeeze today's a big day." He laughed to pawniard at his side as they walked down the hall and accidently bumping into Abri. Being much bigger and stronger then Abri he was like a wall and she fell on the floor.

"Breakfast is ready, brick wall..." Abri made a snarky remark before standing to her feet and dusting herself off. London gave a shrug, walking past her and to the table. The smaller cousin followed behind.

Breakfast was filled with stories of London's, Sawn's and Delilah's from Unova. Then even more awesome stories based on the regions Delilah had been too, especially Hoenn. Abri's pale green eyes were wide with amazement from all of her family's stories. Her uncle even told some with her father in them. 'I want to be just as great as them...' Abri thought as breakfast finished and her and London brushed their teeth. Once they exited the bathroom, both trainers made their way to the front door. Sawn was holding a book, one folded up piece of paper and an old leather hat that looked from the thirties. Delilah had two bags in her hands, one said 'Abri' the other said 'London'. Skipping a beat in her heart, Abri had to rethink that this was happening today, she was leaving. Starting today, she was a trainer, and off to fufill her dreams. London had only one thing on his mind as this happened, the Team Plasma rally.

"I'm going to miss you both so much, as of right now, I don't care what you two do outside of this house as long as it's legal." Delilah said with a small sniff, holding back tears as she wiped her eyes.

"Just know, I'm proud of you no matter what. Even if you don't think so," Sawn said. "London looks like he's dying to get back out there so," he laughed, holding out a bigger book and the hat with London's bag, "Just stop by if you get the chance kiddo'."

Delilah nodded, "We're always here for you." She hugged him tightly. London smiled only slightly, hugging his aunt back and giving Sawn a respectful nod as he took the hat and put it on. "Thanks.." he said, looking at the book. It was an old travel cookbook for journeys his aunt made a while back. London adored cooking, more then adored it, he had a passion for it, that he never shared with the world. "Thank you so much..." he muttered quietly as he opened the door to a snowy scenery. The bag Delilah had given him was all his stuff personalized by her to fit London. There was also snacks an berries that should've been extremely rare to Unova, but of course, Delilah was a woman of tricks so he didn't question. Giving one last wave, London left the house, as he stepped outside with Blade he hid by his house to change into his Team Plasma uniform.

London slipped his blazer off, and untucked the shirt from his black pants, letting the dress like cloth fall to the back of his knees. "Ah, what a day. Later I might even take Abri on, again." An evil chuckle left his lips as he snuck to the center of Accumula Town looking for everyone else. As you'd expect he was mainly focused on finding N. The streets swarmed with grunts, preparing for Ghetsis' speech.

Back at home, Sawn looked at his niece, debating on whether London should've stayed or not. "I er..." he started. Abri looked up to him with pale eyes and a tilted head, she and Shadow, who stood at her feet, bore the same expression. He sighed, shaking his head, holding and map out. "Abri, for your trip, I know you'll end up changing my views on yourself and on the people before you." Abri nodded, not believing she'd do great since the auburnette was average for herself, and trainers around her. "You have your dad's journal. It has everything you'll need to know about Unova in it, and a few extra pages in the section for you to fill in as well." Sawn smiled, clearing his throat again, becoming mornful his little girl was leaving.

Upon mentioning it, Abri grabbed it out of her bag, holding out a navy blue leather journal that had 'Joseph's Travels' printed on the front, "This. Right?"

"Yes, and now you have your dad's map, since London has my old marked up one." The girl nodded again, then smiled, getting a bag from Delilah with much the same contents as London's bag. The older woman pulled her into a tight hug, "Don't change too much, deary..." she sighed in a soft, almost crying tone into Abri's ear as the girl squeezed her back.

"I won't Lila, and I'll make you proud." Abri hugged her aunt back, nuzzling up to her like a child does her mother, "I am setting off to be Accumula Town's first champion."

Then as she turned back, Sawn pulled her into another hug, "Abri I'll miss you, but don't let me, Delilah, London or anyone hold you back. No matter what." He reminded her, strictly, waving a finger in her facd, he didn't want her to end up like her father. Young, dumb, and easily manipulated.

"Yes sir." She said with a nod and hugged him back then pulling away. " _Welp_! I should be off." Abri said, standing at the door, then bending down and picking up Shadow. "Goodbye, and I promise to call, and visit."

"Bye, Abri," Sawn said, nodding.

"Good luck," Delilah said, clenching her eyes shut, "Our little champion..." Sawn's heart swarmed with feelings hearing the pet name, having to leave the room to cry.

Walking out the cream colored house and closing the door with her free hand that wasn't around Shadow, Abri looked around her home town. It was different today, not because she's a trainer, because people were flocking the streets to town square. "Huh?" She said, looking down at Shadow, and then two more trainers ran past. "Shadow, there's a ton of people flocking town square," she explained to the Pokémon since he was blind. "Let's go check it out.." she said, after, smirking slightly. She set Shadow in her bag, then, clutching her fist and running over to the town square she was curious. She was too far back to see anything, so she was next to a boy with navy blue hair, and one other boy with brown hair.

London looked around stage, standing still and in formation for what was going on. He had found everyone with ease. His eyes darted around the crowd at all the people and potential members of the evil team. He then kept his eyes on the crowd where N stood, watching his father speak. His vision was finally coming true. Life had stopped in his tracks, making it impossible to breathe for a moment as a gaze from a boy in the crowd stole away his own. After retrieving his own self back to reality, London scanned the crowd again. 'This town is scared of being hurt, so most of them will join us, especially without a champion to keep them safe.. At least.. I think..?'

A man was onstage, speaking, well having just started speaking said, "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." He was taller then most, had long green hair, and grunts surrounding him as he walked back and fourth across the stage with a booming voice."I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" He continued speaking, confident in his voice as he tried proving his point.

Whispers broke throughout the crowd, mummers on how people love their Pokémon and how they've never thought of that. "That's not true..." Abri mumbled, hugging Shadow tightly in her arms.

The boy behind her whispered to his friends, "This is outrageous." He held an emolga on his shoulder.

Then, Ghetsis began speaking again,"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

The crowd burst into talking, "He wants us to liberate them!" Someone called out from the crowd.

Ghetsis snapped his finger out, pointing to whom it was."That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." As this happened, the crowd devided, it was in two diverse sides or, dived the loveable championless town into two sections, those who thought this was alright, or all the people areeging with Team Plasma. Then the other side was those who don't agree, they were smaller. Why were they smaller? That puzzled most, especially since most of those who were on the smaller side were travelers, not citizens.

Taking a glance around in shock, London shook his head with a joyed beat. "This town has their mind set..." he whispered to himself. He new every native to the town, as did his entire family.

On the other side, with Abri on it, she looked around confused. Was her home town really _that_ scared of what Team Plasma could do...? "What even is this?" She asked, Shadow trembled in her arms, hearing all of that. "They can't liberate Pokémon..." Before her tone could fade out as it normally did, a voice interrupted her.

"Agreed," One boy, the one with brown hair said and, had a tepig running up beside him, presuming it was his. He grabbed his friend's wrist, pulling him forward. The other boy let a startled noise leave his throat, seeing how he didn't expect to be dragged. Abri's pale green eyes darted from the stage of fleeding Team Plasma grunts looking for people to join them back to the duo.

She looked at the two taking in their features, "Huh. You guys are travelers, aren't you?" She asked nicely, having never seen them around these parts before. Cheren, the navy blue haired boy's eyebrow's furrowed, a puzzled expression pulling at his skin, "Yeah, how'd you know?" The other boy looked at one him, questioning it as well.

"Well, for one, many of the town's taking Team Plasma's side," Abri started, sighing and running her hand against Shadow's soft fur as a smile regained on her face, "And I was born and raised here in Accumla Town."

"No wonder you can tell us apart." The brunette boy said with a laugh, "I'm Tōya! My friend's call me Black, nice to meet you."

Abri gave a small laugh back, "I'm Abri. Call me Bri if you want."

The other boy shook his head giving a his hand out to shake, "That just leaves me then. Good morning Abri, my name is Cheren."

Abri shook his hand, smiling, "Good morning to you as well, Cheren," turning her head to the other one she acknowledged him as well, "and Black."

The boy waved back again happily. Black looked over to Abri, now happy to know more about the girl since this journey for him was all about meeting new people and infront of her was a new person so he jumped on it, "So how many badges do you have?"

"I just started my journey like five seconds before that Ghetsis guy started talking, so none." Abri admitted.

"None of us have any badges either," Toya said, laughing a bit, "We're all on our separate routes to Striaton City, planning to meet up there."

"Yeah, this entails another pokèdex challenge when Bianca gets here," Cheren had a competitive smirk holding up his dex.

"You're both on, I'm gonna' win again this time!" Black chimed in.

Abri's head tilted slightly, "So you guys are the kids Professor Juniper trusted with the pokedex? That's so cool! My dex isn't complete since it's not that descriptive." She only knew about the pokedex from her uncle. He was helping the professor fix some kinks in the pokedex design.

"Yeah, how'd you know about Professor Juniper's pokedex mission?" Toya asked, picking up his tepig, and holding her close. People were starting to swarm the area.

"My uncle works in the lab down in Nuvema." Abri explained, "Well anyway, I should let you get going that's a tough job ahead of you."

"Wait no, you should tag along with one of us! You're headed to Striaton City right?" Black asked, giving pleading eyes.

"Yeah, I'm meeting my best friend there." She smiled.

"Well, I gotta' blast! Pokèmon don't catch themselves!" Bianca said, quickly fleeing out of the town with her snivy running behind her. She just came from the Pokémon center, hearing everything.

"Hey don't start yet!" Black blared, not quite yet running after Bianca in a hurry "That's cheating!"

Abri giggled a bit, "So that's off the table then.." She said, holding Shadow.

The other boy infront of her chuckled softly, "I guess so. You should meet us in Striaton City."

"I think I will." She nodded, waving to him. "Let's meet at the Pokémon center!" As she started walking backwards, she accidentally bumped into the same boy with green hair London had seen. Saying sorry to him, she and Shadow walked off into the forest of route 2.

London himself was waiting against the side of a building waiting for N. He had a few people lined up, waiting to join Team Plasma. He was a bit fed up, sighing as he sent a few off with other grunts. "This is gonna be a long night..."


End file.
